Portal 3: Expirement No2
by Xyphia
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, I LOVE the Portal series. I have decided to create my own twist on the portal games, I will implement a new GLaDOS type character in this FanFic


Experiment No.2

Chapter 1

Aperture Science, a Corporation that has created an "Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device" that can create inter-spatial portals between two flat surfaces. Aperture Science then abducted Chell, their first test subject to test the "Portal Gun" in a series of "Test Chambers" promising cake and grief counseling at the end of all of the trials. Chell made it to the end of the trials and ended up fighting GLaDOS, throwing her four cores (Morality, Anger, Logic, and Curiosity) into an incinerator to euthanize them. On doing that, the facility goes sky high and Chell is left on the ground next to some of GLaDOS's parts. Chell is then seen being dragged off by what seems to be a Party Escort Bot that thanks her for assuming the "party escort submission position."

The setting of this story takes place in another Aperture Science facility in the cold depths of the Antarctica. There is a base deep under the ice that has been seemingly forgotten, even by GLaDOS…

"Hey mom, I'm finally home!" The door shuts quietly behind a short teenage girl. She walks into the kitchen to find a note in the table that reads,

"I went out of the colony to take my mind off of things for a while. Love, Chell."

"Ugh! Why do you have to leave me at home with nothing to do!?" screamed the girl. She walked down the hallway into her room throwing her lightweight bag onto her bed and walks over to her laptop on her desk. She opens the screen up and sees that she has five messages. She goes through some of them and they seem unimportant, but there was one that seemed out of place as she read the 3 words that composed the message

"I'm still alive."

Ok, there have been some pretty creepy things that have happened before this. Chell had been part of an experiment at age 16 on April 19th 20XX, she said she had finished the tests that was required of her and she was released, but she refuses to talk much more about it other than the fact that she had to do the tests again. Now we live in a small colony that was put together to keep from being captured by the Combine. The colony is small, and there is not many people left to keep the place going. We started off with around 300 people in 2 small Combine Dropships, and we arrived in Antarctica around fifteen years ago. Ever since then we have been slowly losing people to frostbite and attacks from mutated animal packs.

Now seeing this message here in front of me, it sends chills down my spine and raises the hairs on my neck for an unknown reason. I don't have cause to fear this mysterious message; honestly, I would normally ignore these things, but this just vexes me. It makes me afraid. I instantly shut off the screen and grab my jacket and scarf and start to head out of the door, but as I am heading down the hallway I start to hear a low hum of a dropship flying overhead. I dart out of the door.

I burst through the front door of our house as the ship is landing on the other side of the colony, and it doesn't look like the dropships we had used to get here to Antarctica. As fear shoots through me as I begin sprinting to find my mother, as I screech around the corner of our street I see my mother rushing to me. "We have to get out of here NOW!" she hissed, "What is going on mom?!" I uttered. "We don't have time for explanations, we need to move!" she starts to push me toward a little underground tunnel that we have been digging at for a while now. We go into it and just as we close the door to the tunnel the house next to the tunnel explodes, causing the door of the tunnel to dent inward. Chell and I try to open it, but it's no use. It is jammed shut, either that or it is covered in debris, we are not getting out this way though.

We started Walking down the tunnel and it got darker as we went further through it, it also seemed to have an otherworldly luminescence to it the further we went. We soon came out of the other end of the tunnel, when we came out we looked behind us to see the colony we once lived in destroyed and smoldering as the invading ship lifted off and started flying towards us. Chell pulls me back into the mouth of the tunnel to keep hidden from the enemy ship, as Chell puts me behind her a figures head pops his head from the top of the tunnels opening. He stared right at Chell with its one glowing blue eye, its head disappears from sight for a moment and then it lands right in front of the tunnel and turns to face us, it strides into the tunnel and stops just short of Chell, it then looks around behind her to me, it seems to lock onto me for only a split second before fixating its eye on Chell once more and grabs Chell by both arms and starts to drag her away. She swings around and kicks the bot in the head and the head comes right off, bouncing around the floor. It slides to my foot as the light in its eye slowly fades away to a dead piece of scrap metal. Chell grabs my hand and leads me out of the tunnel as we start running towards the colony. We get about twenty yards away from the colony and I hear a large crack in the ice, I start to feel the ground tremble underneath me and the ice opens up into a gaping hole. I fall into the hole, Chell stumbles back toward the hole, still tightly holding my hand. She struggles to keep ahold of my hand, but her grip is slipping and then, I fall…


End file.
